Kenji Yang
Kenji Yang (陽 賢二 Yang Kenji) is a character in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. He is known as the Ultimate Swordplayer. About During an outing, a Japanese woman named Yui Hatano found herself in China. During her time in the country, Yui met and fell in love with a man named Ling Yang, an escaped convict. After two years, Yui gave birth to Kenji, though Ling had been found by the police and imprisoned. With the Chinese police after Yui and her newborn son, the two of them lived in hiding, where Yui cared for Kenji for seven years, during which she trained him in the ways of swordplay. Unfortunately, Yui was found by the police, leaving young Kenji to escape on his own, sneaking onto a boat to Japan. From there, Kenji was taken in to an orphanage, where his foster parents were unable to provide much but he got what he needed from a noble thief. In that time, Kenji became a master swordsman, being able to defeat even the best in sparring matches. He vows he will always get better at swordplay, because he knows that's what his parents would have wanted. When he's not studying swordplay, he is usually reading philosophy and trying to be at peace with himself. Appearance Kenji wears a traditional black Chinese robe, though it is cut short at the sleeves and above the waist. He wears light black shorts to loosen up his movement as well. He also ties his black hair up in a short ponytail and wears a headband on his forehead, as well as a black face mask on his mouth. Behind his back is a bag for a sword, which he usually carries on his person at all times, as he has an emotional attachment to said blade, much like previous student Peko Pekoyama. Personality Kenji is cold and calculating, and rarely acts upon intuition or emotion. He prefers to remain quiet and distant in social circles, as he tries to avoid getting attached to people. Kenji is overall very pessimistic and cynical about life in general, and understands that no life is forever and as such doesn't see much point in establishing bonds with others. He also believes humans to be naturally selfish and greedy, and as such has a lot of trouble trusting others, even the ones whom are genuine and kind. In reality, all this was caused by his past and losing his parents very early on, and understands that there is nothing in the world which can make up for the tragedy in his life. Relationships *Tame Maeda: Kenji and Tame get along very well, and as the two are both quiet and antisocial, prefer to sit in silence with each other rather than socialize. *Kanon Amari: While Kenji seems to get along with Kanon very well, he still has trouble thinking much of her, and she usually ends up annoying him on accident. Kanon does find Kenji's interest in philosophy fascinating, however. *Michiru Rakuyama: It's clear Kenji looks up to Michiru as an adviser, and respects her greatly for her smarts. Other than that, the two have yet to interact much. Trivia *His last name kanji 陽 yang represents "male/light/hard/active" while his first name kanji 賢二 means "wise" and "second." *The achievement for getting all of his Free Time Events is called "Heaven". *His talent is very similar to Danganronpa 2's Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. *He is the shortest male in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies, tied with Utamuro Ozawa. References Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Sports-based Talents Category:Talent: Swordplayer